


M is for: Moriarty or Merlin or Molly Hooper or Mutants

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [13]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Ship It, Not all soulmates end up together, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hates London, and her soulmate<br/>or<br/>Darcy is Morgana's maid when Gwen is ill<br/>or <br/>Darcy is pulled into one of Sherlock's cases<br/>or <br/>Darcy and Colossus meet in a battle<br/>or<br/>Charles and Erik finally find their soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy + Moriarty

     Darcy didn't like London. Sure, without the crazy aliens it was a nice place. She was fond of cities. She liked NYC, but everything bad always happened in London. Aether, Dark Elves, that time the silver surfer came. Some weird shit. And now, on a completely ordinary alien-free day, as she wandered down a busy street, she bumped into a stranger. 

     Now, usually when you bump into a stranger, they're polite and then hurry off on their way. Darcy could tell by the expensive suit, angry (how could such a handsome face hold such anger? Jesus) expression and the fact that he was threatening the person on the other end of the phone that this would not be one of those encounters.

     "Sebby hold on," was what he said in a slightly crazed tone with a dramatic sigh before he turned to her with a straight face and looked her up and down. " _You Americans, ALWAYS being so rude and running into pedestrians, how about next time you want to not pay attention, YOU AREN'T ON A BUSY STREET. God, I don't need this in my life. I knew I was better off staying at home but no, Sebastian couldn't pick up Johnny boy on his own._ "

     " _Or, maybe you could try not being an asshole and take it easy sometimes. Get a grip,_ " Darcy cocked her hips and raised an eyebrow at the obvious nutjob in front of her.

     "Of course. Why must fate test me so?"

     With that her soulmate/the stranger in the street walked away from her, leaving her to ponder the weirdo until later that night.

* * *

     Darcy woke up blindfolded and tied up to a chair. When she awoke she tried to keep her breathing steady to pretend she was still unconscious. She could detect four voices, and she smelled chlorine. The voices were far off, so she figured there was probably a door between her and the others. Her captor was obviously an idiot because she had no gag.

     "HEY, FUCKER! YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE A GIRL WAITING?" she yelled as loud as she could and footsteps came towards her. Probably not her smartest idea, but she was right, there was a door. Then her blindfold was off. There was a man, tall and pale.

     "Who's this?" he pondered, and walked away from her. Darcy rolled her eyes. Seriously?

     Then she spotted him.

     "I'm that asshole's soulmate. Did you seriously kidnap me?" Through a series of unfortunate events, the blonde was unstrapped from his bomb vest, her crazy soulmate left with a "Come along, Sebby" and the tall one untied her.

     "I'm done with England." She grumbled.

     "Not a good trip then?" The blonde- John- asked.

     "Not at all. I had to deal with the freaking aliens and now a psychopath soulmate. This shit only happens to me, I swear."

     "Best of luck then, if you have any more trouble with him, call us. We live in 221B Baker street."

     Darcy nodded and found her way back to her astrophysicist.

* * *

     Being back at the tower was a relief. Darcy was through with the bullshit and needed some coffee. 

     The scent of her hazelnut blend wafted to her through the hall and she followed it to the kitchen where her bestest friend in the whole universe was smiling and holding a cup-o-joe for her.

     "You are my savior." She sighed and inhaled, sipping at the masterpiece he had brewed. She jokingly said: "Clint, your coffee making skills are just godly. We should take this friendship to the next level." Of course, her mental filter didn't work. She'd been in love with her best friend since he'd Harry Potter marathon-ed with her when Jane had left for two months without notice, leaving Darcy alone and worried. But, she was positive he didn't feel the same.

     Or maybe not.

     He came closer to her and tugged her flush to him by her waist. Their noses were a hair's breadth apart, their exhales fanned across eachother's chins and mouths. They were so close.

     "I agree. We should," and he claimed her mouth in a breathtaking kiss that had her knees jellified in seconds. When they broke apart their cheeks were flushed and their lips were swollen and their eyes were bright. 

     Maybe Darcy had bad luck in the soulmate department, but fate had someone else special for her right under her nose.

 

 


	2. MerlinxDarcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little below par, I'm trying to get into the hang of writing in Darcy's voice again!

     Darcy loved Gwen, she was her favorite out of all of the other castle maids, even if only because she had a personality, and the others were severely lacking. So, when Gwen was bedridden with an illness, Darcy offered to take her duties for the day, while Gaius tried to make her feel better. Darcy had never worked for Morgana before, and mainly catered to the kings living quarters, so it was a bit of a change working for an aggressive man and also for a kind-hearted woman. Morgana really was the sweetest person Darcy had ever met, save Gwen, of course. 

     It was her second day as Morgana's handmaiden when she encountered Prince Arthur. He was an idiotic sort of man, very pompous, a bit aggressive, but very handsome. And he treated his manservant like dirt, and Darcy immediately took a disliking to him. If she heard that he ever treated Gwen like that while she served him, Darcy would have a word with him. 

     However, it was her third day when she actually had to speak to the two men. Arthur was goading her into bringing him wine, presumably so her chest would be in leering distance, and she had to keep shifting and contorting so that she wouldn't be exposed. It was the last straw when he ordered her to cut his meat for him.

     "If you'd treated any other woman like this you'd be the mockery of the century. So here you are torturing a handmaiden because you know you can't get in trouble. What kind of man does  that?" Darcy threw her hands onto her hips and glared at the Prince,who was sputtering and surely about to order her to be hanged. His manservant said things to him, Darcy couldn't hear past the ringing in her ears, and Arthur dismissed her to turn down the beds. That was just fine with Darcy.

     When the dinner was over and Darcy was finishing on the Prince's sleeping quarters, the manservant, Merlin, came in.

     " _You can't tell him how he can or cannot act, he's the prince!"_ Merlin rolled his eyes exasperatedly, and Darcy gaped, as he had said her bonded soul words. However, her dignity was more important at the time.

     " _If you had a chest as big as mine, you'd get frustrated if a man was constantly trying to get a look!"_ she stated indignantly and crossed her arms for more dramatic effect.

     "Oh."

     "Oh, is right. Now how do you feel about your prince leering at me?" Merlin's jaw was open and he looked dazed, as if this news was something so very surprising. He shook his head and acknowledged her finally.

     "I don't  like it. He shouldn't do that."

     "That's right."

     "But I can?"

     "I'm sorry?"

     "No, that came out wrong," he sputtered. "What I mean is, we're bonded, or we can be. We're mates. Would you like to go for a walk?"

     They did,and they walked into the forest and sat in the trees, talking about working at the castle and Darcy talked about her sister Jane, who was bonded to a very large Northern Prince, and Merlin told her of his mother back in his old town. It wasn't a terrible surprise when she kissed him, not to her at least. She supposed that Merlin was supposed to kiss her, and not the other way around, but his face was asking for it, and she couldn't wait any longer. His lips were chapped and his hands were not sure where to go, but what he lacked in experience he made up for with enthusiasm, and they laid there for a while kissing and exploring each other.

     They kept themselves separate when they were working as to not cause any problems, but they always spent time together in the evenings, and when they married several months later, they even invited Arthur. She didn't know what Merlin did to him, because he'd become a better man, he was even touched to be invited to their marriage. 


End file.
